Atlantis
by Turtle.Prince
Summary: If I told a lie and said I found Atlantis just so you could be happy, would you fall in love with me? -8018.


**A/N : **AU; About 10-11. Warning you, it's AU, so it's kinda OOC. Does it look freakishly long?

…

If I told a lie and said I found Atlantis just so

you could be happy, _would you fall in love with me_?  
…

"Ahhh, it's so hot today, isn't it? I feel like my skin's gonna melt off if we keep going like this,"

It was the summer of fifth grade, a month before school ended. We had skipped school, yet again today (because you "didn't feel well") and ended up at the beach. Yet again (because you didn't want to go to the arcade when they had built in air conditioning) we are here for… what, the seventh time for… no reason?

"Good, no need for excess baggage,"

I sometimes wondered if you were tired of my complaints; you never seem bothered by my loud words. (Well, not really…) Brows together, your sleeves rolled up to your elbows almost too perfectly, you always had this look of concentration in your face whether we were out to scavenge this beach, or just laying here on the sand like today. And when we're doing this and I'm staring at you, I can't help but want to tell you that you have that look again – that look of loneliness and hopelessness. I can't help but want to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I think that was your answer to everything, but I don't comment on it. I just lay back down on the sand and stared at the cloudy skies. It should've been nice and breezy today, but for some reason, it's too hot. And we're by the waters too… "Do you think Atlantis exists?"

I remember clearly …you used 'exist_s_' and not 'exist_ed_.'

We had learned about the sunken legend of Atlantis in school the day before. It is said that, "Once a glorious civilization, the city of Atlantis sank beneath the sea after a catastrophic-proportion disaster. Millennia after, the knowledge and culture of the Atlantian had faded with time. The light of the once proud city shines still, penetrating the deepest depth in the ocean." Well… something along those lines. I'm not really sure if it really existed; some people said it did, some people said it didn't and that it was just some myth some old guy (Plato) came up with to make himself popular or something like that.

It's pretty interesting I guess, but… if it existed, there should've been people, right? And if there were people, some could've survived, couldn't they? I mean, c'mon, it's almost illogical that of _all_ the civilization, not _one_ person could swim? I could understand if they loved their homes too much to abandon it, but come on, not _one_?

(…But then again, that theory that you proposed about them being mermaids and then suddenly being attacked by giant squids – like an army at least – could've killed them off… Hey, it's like the meteor that raped the dinosaurs!)

"I… don't know."

How many times have I seen that look on your face? I think you've shown it more recently. "…Hm. I'm tired. Let's leave,"

"B-But we just got here!"

"…You're the one who complained it was too hot."

.

"Is… something wrong?"

We had abandoned the beach and decided to head to the ice cream stand at the top. You look up to me like I was the crazy one and I suddenly felt awkward sitting there on the wooden fences while you were hanging over it like a catch laid out to dry. I hate that secret power of yours, you know that? "Did the sun fry your brain?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who looks like road kill. You seriously look like-" POW! "OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?! CHEATER! LOOK, my nose is bleeding!" You're such an abuser, you know that? "Whatever, you'll live," I swear you're going to beat your wife one day. …But… then again… I can't imagine that happening; you having a wife, that is. I am, for certain, - on my life - your abuser trait will be with you until death. (But even death, you'll probably beat that too, right…?)

"…Here," Your handkerchief; really… only someone like you would carry around these things… and different patterned ones at that. …I think that's what I like most about you; the fact that you're so strange in a cute way. But then again, maybe I'm the strange one. Compared to you, I _like_ the fact that you seem so off-set to everyone else. Do you find that weird…? You probably do; you're always so negative about my ways of being a man…

"Th-Thanks," But, I'm not that manly in this situation, am I? Me, who even though is younger by one year (one year!) got punched by you, who in comparison, is smaller than I am, in height and weight. Really, you look more like a princess… Being in the sun more than me but still looking that pale? Yeah, definitely a princess…

"In the end, you're just a wild animal then," yes, pour salt on open wounds; you're so amazing. "Can't even clean yourself right…"

"I…I just need some time!" Who's the one that punched me? It's not my fault my nose decided to be a waterfall today; it seriously is too hot, you know. "The… The pain is distracting me. …I'll return it when I wash it."

"Knowing you, there could still be a stain,"

"Nuh uh, all the other ones I returned were spotless!" You rolled your eyes and take away the handkerchief in my hand and dabbed my face just a tad bit too hard. "O-Ow! That's my eye! You completely missed!"

"…Finish your ice cream," but I think I kinda like this; the fact that you can still be so rough while being gentle.

"_I'm _not like someone who devoured it all before I did. I like taking my time," I stopped thinking. "Come to think of it, did you even buy one?" I'm sure you did… I paid for it and I remembered it was Strawberry Banana and Kiwi Splash. How can I not? It nearly took all of my allowance away…

"…Are you saying you want it?" You make this face where your brows come together and your mouth sticks out a bit. Uncertainty? I don't know. But it's so damn cute.

"N-No!" I looked away; I hope you didn't notice the way my face was heating up.

"Are you having another nosebleed? You look like you're about to die," In the end, you were convinced it was sunburn. "…Hm, it looks like the ice cream melted,"

I stared at the pink and yellow package of your ice cream as you poked it on its place on the fence, pink goo suddenly coming out. "That's gross," I pointed out. "Go get a stick."

You rolled your eyes again but I see a smile. And for a moment, I don't see that look in your eyes. I matched your smile with a wide grin and jumped off the fence. "Wait here, okay?"

You probably thought I was going to do something stupid. Don't worry; I learned my lesson after falling asleep in that tree at school.

.

"What did you do now?"

There was always a sign when you thought I did something wrong or did something stupid; or when you're upset. You always crossed your arms with an indefinite look in your eyes. That's when you think I did something stupid. When your brows come together and you're frowning, it's when I did something wrong. When you look like Medusa, that's when you're overly pissed off at me. And when you're upset, you pout. (How extremely moody…)

I grinned and showed you the thing behind my back. "For you,"

You made a notion like you rolled your eyes, but I saw that blush. I think it's cute, but maybe it's cuter that you're trying to hide it. "You didn't have to. I didn't really want it…"

"Ah! Are you trying to say you made me waste my money! I'm not like you, I can't spew out money from my butt!"

"…That's impossible,"

"What are you talking about?" I waved my hand to destroy that comment as I tore the ice cream package. "I spent all my money on this. So you better eat it!"

You took it even though I didn't threaten you. (I can't, that's why.) "…If you spent all your money, how do you plan to get back to the main city?"

Ah, well… That idea completely did not faze me. "Just eat the ice cream, Kyouya,"

"Y'know, you should call me senpai,"

"_Princess_,"

"I'll bite you,"

"Oh, really?" I grinned, pushing my face too close to yours. "If you were to treat me like you are treating that ice cream in your mouth, I wouldn't mind." I can counter; teasing you is too easy. "_Princess,"_

"T-Tch."

…

I remember that night; I stayed up late trying to figure out if Atlantis actually existed. Would you have called me an idiot? Probably. You would've actually been proud of me, I think. While researching, I kept in mind what you said about keeping it truthful and not just opinions.

Which was, impossibly hard…

It was the summer of fifth grade, three weeks before school ended. I discovered the secrets to Atlantis.

…

I always thought it was silly of me; I've always liked you. Ever since I met you when I went with my dad to that party to the day you appeared in my homeroom. Everything about you – your phobia of crowds, your murderous intent, knowing you could leave me bleeding for days if I made you mad, your pout, your laugh, your smile, your OCDness… "Hey Kyouya-"

"What do you want? It's 11:" the way you yawn… "30."

"Oh? You were sleeping?"

"No shit, Sherlock," your way of making me smile…

"Oh, I didn't know. Ehehe, sorryyy~"

"Whatever, I'll beat you up tomorrow. Why did you call me?"

"I wanna take you somewhere,"

"Where?" You sounded uncertain; ha, so much for the trust between us.

"Somewhere. Wear loose clothing and maybe a long sleeve shirt. It might be a bit cold,"

"I highly doubt it," I sensed a pause and hear you sit up in bed. "…Why didn't you just call me tomorrow?"

"Because…" _I wanted to hear your voice. _"I can't sleep, haha. Are you mad?"

"Tch, just because you can't sleep doesn't mean your inconvenience applies to everyone else,"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Idiot… go to sleep,"

"I think I need a goodnight kiss for it to be effective," I laughed. I'm sorry, truly. I don't mean to tease you like this.

"Goodnight, Yamamoto Takeshi."

I just…

"Goodnight, Kyouya,"

…_really like you_.

"Hey, wait-"

"…What?"

"Can I have that goodnight kiss?"

"No."

"How about an 'I love you'?"

"No." Click.

It was the summer of fifth grade, two weeks before school ended. I successfully asked you out on a date – without you knowing.

…

"Hey, Kyouya!"

"…" From a distance, I could see you talking to your driver before he bowed and left in that fancy car – hey, it's not a limo this time. You were… wearing a black and grey striped shirt and dark blue shorts. Somehow, that's just you. Me, on the other hand, wore just a t-shirt and shorts. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

I grinned. "On a date."

You rolled your eyes. "Be serious."

"Mmm, I'll show you Atlantis,"

"Liar,"

"Well… it's something close,"

In the end, I had piled up together the allowance that I have gotten and saved up over time – and brought tickets to go to the biggest aquarium in town. It recently opened; getting tickets for its opening was pretty hard since it was sold out. But dad got them for me. Of course, _I _paid for it. (He just paid for everything else.)

That day, you looked like you couldn't stop smiling. You didn't even hit me as much. It wasn't much; it wasn't the glorious city of Atlantis with merpeople swimming around and celebrating, but… it was _something_ close. Merpeople… fishes… same difference!

"Cheater! I shot your face! You should've died!"

"No, I just have more skills,"

"No fair!" I pouted. You were always better at shooting games than me; we were killing time with the arcade games and food before the grand sow began. Yes, the fish show.

You stuck your tongue out at me when tickets came out of your side of the machine. "I'm just better than you,"

"Whateverrr," but I couldn't be mad at you. I don't think I've ever seen you have this much fun. "Hey, wanna make a bet?"

"Like?"

"Whoever gets the most tickets at the end of the day gets to…" I thought about it, "have whatever they want."

"Oh? So, if I win and told you to jump off in front of a bus, you'll do it?"

I smirked. "I'll pull you along,"

"If you win, that is,"

"Oh, I plan to,"

.

I really didn't want to win. I didn't really care. I just wanted 1000 tickets; I wanted to get you something. The most popular prize, it seemed, was this HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE (no joking) yellow bird… head… thing… well, I think that's its body… but… well, I don't know. But it's this big mass of yellow with a beak and eyes and drawn wings. I want to get that for you. You can win if you want; I'll jump in front of a bus if you want (…that is, I must bribe the bus to stop before it hits me); I'll do whatever you want.

Do you think I'm crazy?

…Maybe.

.

30 minutes before the show started, they temporarily shut off the arcade area just so everyone could trade in their tickets and get their prizes and do whatever before the show started. I had just 1000 tickets in hand. When I found you in a booth, you were sipping on some kind of drink and a pink bunny sat in your lap. It looked so freaky.

How freaky? Imagine a Sally from Halloween Town. Got that image? Good. Now imagine all those stitches being on an _innocent_ pink bunny, but add mismatched buttons for its eyes and a freaky stitched up joker-like smile. "Uh… what is that?"

"…A bear,"

"Ah, I see," I sat down and someone came by with some food for us. "So, how many tickets did you get?"

"I got bored of it,"

"What did you spend it on?"

"This," I sweatdropped. It was so like you, but it looked like that bunny was abandoned more than won.

I decided to leave it at that and begin eating, my eyes scanning the little brochure of this place, mainly: The Prize List. And apparently, "5000 tickets?!"

"You're spitting onion rings remains all over me…"

"That _thing_ is 5000 tickets!? Is it even possible to get that in 3 hours!?"

You just shrugged. "I wanted the bird, but they said some shithead already reserved it and can't give it to me no matter what."

I sweatdropped. That would be me… but still… that small bunny for 5000 while the big ass bird is _1000_? That's messed up.

"KYOUYA!"

"Oh shit… Let's leave," What?

"What, why?"

"…We're too late…"

A flash of blonde blurred past my eyes and you suddenly sighed. When I realized it, there was a much older looking boy sitting next to you, looking like he was about to hug you. "Cavallone, I advise you to keep yours hands to yourself."

"That's so cold of you, addressing your buddy you haven't seen in a year by his last name!"

"I saw you last week, idiot. Come to think of it, I want that game back,"

The atmosphere was suddenly different; I didn't know this person, so I didn't say anything. But… I think it was because of the fact that they were so friendly with one another… It kind of made me… "Takeshi,"

"Hm?" …jealous? I don't know. It's just…

"You're spacing out. What are-" You were leaning towards me, probably partly because the older guy was clutching to you from around the waist. "-Cavallone! Get. Off. Me."

"So crueeel, Kyouya!"

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

…I've always thought that I was the only one who was able to call you by your name.

"What?"

"That white haired guy,"

"He's in the bathroom right now," you made a face that you always only showed me at the sudden saddened face. "Awww, Kyouya-chan doesn't want me here?"

"No, genius,"

"Oh, okay then!" I saw the frustration you had when you sighed, but I could also tell that this was probably what normally happened. This was just normal for you, right?

I wondered… why it feels like my heart is breaking; it really hurts…

.

"Whe-Where are you taking me? It's going to start in a minute,"

I turned to you and smiled. "Can't I just pull you away for no reason?"

I wondered if your face was red from embarrassment or anger. "Idiot… what are you planning?"

Should I confess to you? Tell you how you haunt my dreams every night? That I constantly think of you in the daytime? "Nothing special; I just want to hold your hand. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

No.

You'll probably hate me.

"I…Idiot…"

"KYOUYA~!"

I started running and I swore I saw you laugh when we hid in an area behind a vending machine. "You don't like him."

"Hm?" Well, this is new. You've never made that face before. Is it because we're hiding in this weird cramped place and you're pressed between my legs? …"Maybe."

"I take that as a yes,"

"I think he's gone…" I stuck my head out and smiled when he wasn't there. "Hehe, he's really gone… Hey, I wanna give you something."

"It better be interesting,"

"It is."

After that, sneaking in the show using another entry was a piece of cake. I wondered if you noticed my obvious shaking from standing so close with your hand in mine… "Are you cold or something? Idiot, you told me to wear a long sleeve and then you go and wear a thin t-shirt?"

Mm, yeah, I know I'm an idiot.

…

It was the summer of fifth grade, one week before school ended. I… was suddenly faced with bad news.

"_We're going to move to Okinawa, but it's only going to be temporary."_

"_Temporary? How long?"_

"_About a year or so,"_

"_A year?! That's… that's 365 days plus! Can't I just stay here? Maria-san next door could check on me and-"_

"_No, Takeshi. Having you with me will make me more secured about your safety,"_

.

"…Kyouya?"

"It's 12:45. Yet again, you never cease to bother me, do you?"

I laughed. Talking to you always made it better. "You picked up. It means you want to talk to me."

"Whatever," How am I supposed to tell you I don't want to leave this place? To leave you…? "Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have school." Maybe I should tell you that I won't be going to school tomorrow… or this entire week. I asked my dad about it and he had agreed to write a note to exempt me from all exams. I just…

"…I heard you were moving," That caught me off guard.

"H-Huh? From who?!"

"My father,"

Shit. "O-Oh… I guess that means I don't have to tell you."

"You weren't planning to," …You know me too well.

I sighed. "Would you have wanted to know…?"

"…No." As in you don't care?

"…Would you have been sad? Honestly."

"…Yes."

I smiled a bit. "I'm smiling right now. From what you said,"

"I…I don't care,"

"Yes you doo! Care about me!" I playfully demanded. "Ha! I know you're smiling too."

"Am not," a muffled response confirmed it. "…Idiot… go to sleep,"

"I want to talk to you…" _for a little longer, please?_ There was just something about this sudden sadness and the confrontation of that little fact that makes me smile. And almost confidant, like I don't really care if you rejects me in your speech indirectly or whatever.

"I think I need a goodnight kiss for it to be effective," I stated.

"… Goodnight, Yamamoto Takeshi," but more or less, your voice, will always be firmer than mine.

"Aw… Goodnight, Kyouya," I just… "Hey, wait-"

"…What?"

"Can I have that goodnight kiss?"

"No!"

"How about a 'Sweet dreams'? Or… Or an 'I love you' or something,"

A sigh. "Yamamoto Takes-"

"I love you."

…

And so, I didn't tell you I wouldn't be going to school today. Like a coward, after me so-called 'confession,' I hung up. And went to sleep with the thought of how I was going to face you if I were to ever see you. …Maybe you won't find me.

"ID…IDIOT!"

I stand corrected. "Ky..Kyouya?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, get down here before I personally drag you by the face,"

Terrifying.

"Were you running?"

"You didn't tell me you weren't going to school,"

And by some magical force, I fell from the tree.

"I- OW!" Violence doesn't solve everything; even like this you like to abuse me. "OW! Okay, me falling out of the tree was one thing, why'd you hafta slap me?! Does me being in pain make you happy?"

"Idiot! I never gave you permission to leave me!"

Don't make that face… "Kyouya, I…"

"You hung up on me, fine. I don't care. But not answering and telling me you won't be at school after finding out you'll be leaving… You didn't even tell me. I had to get that information from my own father,"

"You know… I think you exceeded talking more than 5 words at a time," I grinned cheekily. "You're just so cute…" Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud…

"Idiot…"

I grinned; he always said my face looked weird when I grinned or smiled, because my eyes closed up and I looked silly… "You know, if you want to cry, I'll close my eyes, turn around, and block my ears and you can beat me from behind… if you want."

"Why are you so stupid?"

I think this was the first time you hugged me.

"I don't know… Do you… hate me because I am?"

"Don't make me answer such a stupid question,"

"Haha, okay,"

.

I wished the city of Atlantis existed, so that I could make you happy. I wished that somehow, I could make it appear in front of you.

We went back to the aquarium that day.

…Kyouya never stopped holding my hand.

And that bit, made me so happy.

.

"This is for you,"

"What? That freaky rabbit? What's it going to do, give me nightmares that'll make me piss my pants?"

"Idiot, just take it!"

Ew… "I'll give it back to you when I see you…"

"Tch," oh, are you mocking me? "You can hardly return any of my other stuff."

"I have so!"

"That hanky."

"I'm… I'm keeping it,"

"You lost it. Don't lie,"

I laughed. "I'm telling you, I'm keeping it," I leaned close, "that way… I can fantasize about you when I'm ^&%#$%$#&)%"

"…" Oh, no reaction?

"Although… you could always send me pictures frequently and we can always webcam. But I prefer things of yours, you know, since it's easier to imagine you if I knew what you smelled like."

"…Even like this, you live up to your name as a first class pervert."

"You know it."

...

**A/N: **End. A friend read this and asked if it was a prequel to 'Apricot' or had any relationship to it. As for the answer, it is… "I don't know." Although, it somehow fits? -does not know- Well, whatever. –hands out giant Hibird doll… head... thing to everyone- :D I cannot think of anything else. -is bad at kiddy porn?- JK. –is not a pedobear; goes to learn the art of writing kiddy po- …Goodbye. :D


End file.
